Black Roses Red
by megumi1909
Summary: Songfic de la canción del titulo, de Alana Grace. Draco. Hermione. Dos almas que descubren algo muy importante...


**Black Roses Red  
Megumi1909**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, la canción en la cuál está inspirado este song-fic (o intento de) es Black Roses Red, de Alana Grace. **

oooOOOoOOOooOOOoOOOOOOO

Draco Malfoy. Rubio. Alto. Delgado. Ojos misteriosos, fríos. Cuerpo atlético, desarrollado. Postura de superioridad. Fama de chico malo, rebelde.

Hermione Granger. Castaña. Ojos café, amigables, calurosos. Sentimientos puros, nobles. Fama de estudiosa, sabelotodo.

¿Cómo fue que estos dos personajes se descubrieron el uno al otro? ¿Cuando se dieron cuenta que no podían estar separados?  
En ese momento, las palabras no bastaron, los insultos se olvidaron, las miradas asesinas quedaron enterradas en un baúl mil metros bajo tierra. En el momento en que Draco Malfoy dejó caer la barrera de hielo y abrió los brazos a un mundo nuevo, nuevos sentimientos. En el momento en que Hermione Granger dejó de actuar racionalmente, y se dejó llevar por sus instintos y su corazón.

Rubio contra castaño. Uno frente al otro.

_Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed._

((¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
Prométeme que no te vas a reír de mí.  
Honestamente, estoy parado aquí,  
temiendo ser traicionado))

Traicionado por sus sentimientos, por sus emociones e impulsos de salir corriendo. Pero un Malfoy nunca huye. Un Malfoy da la cara y se enfrenta, aunque sea a ella. Ella que lo hace temblar de inseguridad. Aquella que lo hace sudar de nervios. Ella. La única.  
_  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away_

((Por loco que parezca, sólo le temo al amor en mis sueños.  
Deja entrar a la luz de la mañana y deja que la oscuridad desaparezca.))  
"Qué me quieres preguntar M... Draco?  
_  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
_  
((¿Puedes volver rojas mis rosas negras?))

Hermione sabía que el no sólo se refería a las muchas rosas negras que había dejado caer a su lado cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, ni aquellas que le había mandado: aquellas que habían aparecido en su cama un día, en su caldero de pociones, entre sus libros de transformaciones...  
Esa frase significaba mucho más...__

Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gone  
It's time to let your love rain down on me

((Ahogandome en mi soledad,  
¿cuánto tiempo más tendré que aguantar la respiración?  
Tanto vacío adentro que podría llenar el mar más hondo.  
Llego al cielo mientras la luna se ve arriba.  
Un año más ha venido y se ha ido.  
Es hora de dejar a tu amor caer sobre mí))

Draco miraba a Hermione a través de sus duros ojos. Grises, azules, verdes, plateados. Destellos entre el iris y los párpados. La miraba a ella. La única que le quitaba el aire. La única que podía cambiar su forma de ser. La única que podía volverlo sensible...__

Can you turn my black roses red?  
Cuz I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love  
((¿Puedes volver rojas mis rosas negras?  
Porque siento que le echaré la culpa al amor...))

Humedecida la mirada en los ojos café. Irradiaban un calor que llegaba a los ojos hielo. La barrera que nadie pudo traspasar se derritió. El corazón volvió a latir, volvió a la vida como una rosa roja.

Una mirada más. Una sonrisa. Un beso. Sellado con amor. Aquel amor, culpable. Culpable de juntar aquellos dos corazones. Culpable de salvar a aquel individuo amargado en su soledad. Culpable de liberar a aquella atrapada entre sus conocimientos.

Amor. Ese sentimiento del cual algunos huyen y otros buscan ansiadamente.   
Amor. El cual algunos encuentran y a otros simplemente se les ve negados.  
Amor. Ese que puede sentirse por las cosas más pequeñas.

Vale culparlo? Por existir? Por unir almas? Por separar otras?

Luego de todas las rosas rojas a su alrededor, aquellas que solían ser negras, Draco Malfoy ya no pudo culpar más al amor. Al contrario, le estaría eternamente agradecido.

oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooooOOOO

**Pequeño, corto. Les gustó? Agradecería un review infinitamente para saber qué les pareció...  
Podría pensar en hacer una continuación, claro, con otra canción... Una idea que pasa por mi mente es hacer una recopilación de song-fics, pero aún no me decido...**

**Gracias por leer, si pueden bajense la canción, es de una película llamada "Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants". Dice muchas cosas la canción, por eso la utilicé.**

**Megumi1909**__


End file.
